


Cold Winters Day

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum nodded and led the blonde back to the couch. He turned Netflix on and Luke loudly announced that he wanted to watch Frozen. Calum rolled his eyes and pulled Luke against his chest, starting the movieOrCake get snowed in and spend the day being cute





	Cold Winters Day

Calum walked out of the store and shivered against the cold air. He glanced up at the sky, knowing it was supposed to snow that night. “Stupid New York,” Calum growled as he pushed the full cart to the car, “Why do you have to snow all the time.” He quickly loaded the car up with all the supplies to last the storm and returned the cart, getting in the car and cranking the heat up. He’d never been on for cold, but he knew Luke wouldn’t have survived much longer in LA. They were both tired of people using them for attention and after Luke went to rehab for a cocaine addiction Calum knew it was time to leave. Luke was happier away from the fakes and the drama, and Calum was happy that Luke was happy. He shook himself out of his thoughts and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. It wasn’t long before he arrived home; he grabbed the bags and headed into their small house. “Luke?” He called, setting the bags and his keys down on the table. He heard no response from the blonde man and went to go investigate. He walked into the family room and had to cover his mouth to avoid cooing out loud at the scene. Luke was asleep, his head pillowed on Petunia and Duke curled protectively against his chest. Calum smiled, and walked over to his little family and gently shook Luke awake. The blonde jumped slightly, disturbing Duke who growled quietly, and looked up at his love. “You’re back?” He asked, reaching up for Calum’s cheek. Calum caught his fingers and kissed them gently. “Yeah I’m back. I brought takeout.” Luke eyes lit up at the mention of food and he gently eased Duke off his body and grabbed Calum’s hand and dragged him back to the kitchen. The couple out the groceries away, and as Calum was plating their dinner luke gasped. “Babe, look at the snow!” He said, running to the window. Calum followed and gasped at how much snow they’d already gotten. “We’re gonna be snowed in by morning,” Calum said, returning to their cooking dinner. Luke squeaked excitedly and started rambling about what they could do with their snow day. Calum smiled fondly around his spoon and nodded along to Luke’s ideas. They finally finished dinner, and after washing the dishes, went up to their bedroom. The dogs padded along after them, and Petunia leaped onto the bed and claimed her spot next to Luke’s pillow. Duke climbed up onto the bed and laid down on Calum’s pillow. Calum rolled his eyes at the pups and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He slid his hands around Luke’s waist and kissed his cheek, whispering “I love you” into the soft skin. Luke hipchecked him out of the way and giggled as Calum almost fell. The blonde went back into their room as Calum quickly brushed his teeth. He ducked back into their room and carefully crawled into bed, sliding a hand around Luke’s waist as Duke moved down to rest on his chest. “Goodnight baby, I love you” Calum mumbles, leaning over the dogs to kiss Luke’s shoulder. 

*next day*

Luke yawned and rolled over, only to find the bed next to him empty. The blonde pouted and sat up calling “Calum?” into the house. He heard movement in the kitchen and went to find the source. He almost ran into Calum, who was carrying two mugs of Hot chocolate. “Damn luke you scared me!” Calum gasped, carefully setting the mugs down on the coffee table and resting his warm hands on the blonde’s waist. Luke leaned against Calum’s chest and asked “How much snow is there?” He pulled away and walked over to the window and gasped at how much snow there was. “Calum! Can we make a snowman??” Luke asked excitedly as he raced back over to his man. Calum laughed, “I thought you wanted to stay in and watch movies?” Luke thought about it and finally decided “We can watch movies today but tomorrow we’re making a snowman.” Calum nodded and led the blonde back to the couch. He turned Netflix on and Luke loudly announced that he wanted to watch Frozen. Calum rolled his eyes and pulled Luke against his chest, starting the movie. Luke dozed off halfway through the third move and Calum paused it, looking out the window at their snow-filled yard. “Best snow day ever” he muttered, kissing Luke’s forehead gently.


End file.
